KAREOKE TIME
by Cheshire neko chan
Summary: crack fic *rewriten* M for sugestiveness


All was quiet in the Varia castle-''OH YEA IT KAREOKE TIME BITCHEZ!'' a small petite purplett shouted as the rest of the castle seemed to sigh(''is that even possible?'' - purplett'' yes now let me finish tell in my fucking story''-me)

1 Hour and a Scooby chase(1) later the varia was gathered up in the living room

''masako-chaaan do we really have to do this?'' Fran complained

''oooo that sounds lovely ma-kun~'' Lusseria sang

''Ushishishi for once the froggy is correct the prince shouldn't have to play these commoner games.'' Bel sneered

''fake prince-sempai stop trying to be high and mighty.'' Fran said

Thus started a fight and as Bel started throwing his knives at Fran who took them out and bent them before tossing them out the window Xanxus said

''oi trash shut the fuck up and do as she says or else'' Bel and Fran gulped that was no empty threat he meant it Masako had some black mail on him.

''okay Squid-kun your up first press that button and it will randomly select your song'' what they didn't know was that randomly really meant pre-selected by Masako and Nagisa both of which had video cameras.

Squalo stepped up and pressed the button and his face paled when he read the name of the song ''VOOOOIIIIIII FUCK THAT IM NOT-'' he stopped once he saw the glares he was receiving.

''Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Hey bitches  
My scalp itches  
I do my own damn hair  
Pshyeah

I need more gel  
Cuz my hair looks like hell  
Fucking bitches  
Ohmygod!

[Chorus]  
Blondes  
Brunettes  
Redheads... more like dreadheads!  
Ohmygod!

Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Lets get a dyke spike  
Are those highlights?  
Thats great color... Ooh  
Let's totally get a perm!

Pshyeah!  
Time to retouch those roots  
Bitches  
Ohmygod!

[Chorus]

Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there.

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair  
I wanna go there

Wheres my flatiron  
Huh? Wheres my flatiron?  
Huh? Wheres my flatiron?  
Huh?  
[x2]

What a slut! (excuse me?)  
But I like your cut (Oh, really?)  
Totally.  
You're such a slut (So you still think I'm a slut?)  
Definately.

[chorus]

Hey there  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair?  
I wanna go there

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair  
I wanna go there  
[x2]

Oh my God!  
Oh my

God

!  
Oh  
My god!

Just shave it off... ''

Everyone stared at him with O-o faces'' kaaaaaaayyy next up is Xanxus!'' Nagisa giggled

''tch trash'' Xanxus muttered

''Bitches love me 'cause they know that i can rock,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I can rhyme,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I can fuck,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I'm on time!  
Throughout the projects!  
Throughout the projects!

Throughout the projects!

Bitches love me 'cause they know that i can

rock

,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I can rhyme,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I can fuck,  
bitches love me 'cause they know that I'm on time!  
Throughout the projects!

Throughout the projects!

Throughout the projects!  
Done - Done - This is how it should be done,  
this is how it should be done!  
This style, style, style, done!  
Pow! - Muthafucka! - Pow!  
Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me  
love me, love me, love me, love me, love me,  
Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me

Bitches love me  
'cause they know that I can rock!  
Done - Done - This is how it should be done,  
this is how it should be done!  
This style, style, style, done!''

''VOOOOIII-'' squalo was shot….

''gahaha next is luss-chan!'' Masako introed

''It's Lusseria  
They say I'm a freak of nature and  
I think they're right.

I want you now and I ain't asking you, bitch please  
No I'm too proud and you're down begging on your knees  
I think it's hot when I pin you down, pull your hair  
I'll have you screaming like a freaking nightmare

Getting ready for the club  
Sexy but it isn't love  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak, freak  
Thrust our bodies up and down  
Wanna kiss your playground  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak

Baby, read my lips  
I'm a freak of nature  
Wanna go all night  
Baby, come taste the danger  
Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I'm a freak, freak, freak  
I'm just a freak of nature

Our sounds are getting loud and I am covering your screams  
From the couch to the ground the sleezing in the streets  
They called the cops, but baby, we're not scared  
They'll just pat us down and touch us down there

Getting ready for the club  
Sexy but it isn't love  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak, freak  
Thrust our bodies up and down  
Wanna kiss your playground  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak

Baby read my lips  
I'm a freak of nature  
Wanna go all night  
Baby, come taste the danger  
Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I'm a freak, freak, freak  
I'm just a freak of nature

Yeah, slow it down  
Everyone's got methinks to say  
But no one's gonna rain on my parade  
I'm much more  
Much more than you think  
You're just the freaks  
You're just the freaking haters

Getting ready for the club  
Sexy but it isn't love  
I'm just freak, freak  
I'm just a freak, freak  
Thrust our bodies up and down  
Wanna kiss your playground  
I'm just a freak, freak  
I'm just a freak

Baby read my lips  
I'm a freak of nature  
Wanna go all night  
Baby, come taste the danger  
Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I'm a freak, freak, freak  
I'm just a freak of nature

Us freaks are endangered species  
So let's live it up to the fullest  
Live it up  
What you got to say?

Turn it up tonight  
Come on, take a bite  
I'ma a freak, freak, freak  
I'm just a freak of nature  
Freak of nature  
It's Lusseria  
And what?  
Bitch, please''

''No comments Bel stage now'' Nagisa ordered

''che peasent'' Bel mumbled

''Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and

ran

it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too full," she said  
"Once you have me you'll always come back."

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate. _[Breathing]_

(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion''

*nosebleeds*''uh uh uh Fran hurry" Masako and Nagisa wispred

''Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard

Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

You're always falling in disguise

And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]

Fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]

And now.

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]

This is how the beat goes

This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o

Well don't let go, no-o

Don't let go

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard

Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat

Fuck me in the backseat

You're always falling in disguise

And always quick to compromise

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]

Kick off your stilettos

And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]

Fuck me in the backseat

Fer sure maybe fer sure not

Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]

And now.

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]

This is how the beat goes

This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o

Well don't let go, no-o

Don't let go

No jkjkjk lololol

I heart your fucking makeup

Oh my god I love your hair

Is that a new tattoo?

Did that piercing fucking hurt?

No jkjkjk lololol

We're not falling in love

We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away]

This is how the beat goes

This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]

All this time is wasted pretending we're in love

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted]

Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love]

But that's alright cause you know

I love being with you and seeing you cry

But that's alright''

''wow that would of worked if you wernt monotone levi you shit come on'' both girls said

''Do you ever feel like a

plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon''

''ewww gross'' everyone

* * *

1-when they run trough all the doors

Squalo-I like your hair Scotty vanity

Xanxus-Bitches mindless self indulgence

Lusseria-Freak of nature Chris Crocker

Bel-situations escape the fate

Fran-Fer sur medic droid

Levi-Firework Katy pery

please review and flames shall be used for the bonfire that byakuran need for his marshmallow fetish~


End file.
